Gina Hudson
Gina Hudson is a volunteer worker for David Pilcher and the wife of Reggie Hudson. History Gina left with her husband, Reggie, and children to help the cause to preserve the human race with Dr. Pilcher and over two hundred other volunteers. At one point, she was among a group of volunteers that meet and ate dinner with Rebecca Yedlin. Later, she was placed into a hibernation chamber and slept until she was woken by Pilcher. She then worked in the mountain to help Wayward Pines function. Gina worked in surveillance, along with her husband. On October 24, 4028, Gina was one of the surveillance workers interviewed by Pamela Pilcher for a security review. She asked her how she felt working surveillance, with her repaying she liked it a lot. She then also told Pam that she loved it when the residents let something juicy slip. Then after asking her about Reggie and their children, Pam finished their interview. She was later by the cryostasis chambers, where she heard David make a speech about Reggie and watched her husband be put into hibernation, afterwards crying into Pam's arms. The next day, she was working at her station when she knocked over her coffee. While cleaning it up, she missed the video of Theresa Burke knocking out one of the surveillance cameras. After David turned off power to Wayward Pines, Gina informed Pam that it would take twenty minutes or longer to bring the power back to the fence. Later, she was taken alongside other workers by the guards to be placed back into hibernation. She witnessed Pam try to convince Robert, Christina, and the other guards that what they were doing was wrong and shouldn't listen to David, before Pam was knocked out by Robert. Robert then told them to put on their hibernation suits. She then witnessed Pam be put into hibernation. Later, she witnessed Paul ordered Christina to take Pam out of hibernation at gunpoint. She later continued to work at surveillance under the new leader of Wayward Pines,Jason Higgins, after the First Generation took over. During the year 4032, she witnessed the Abbys run into the fences and kill themselves. Jason came into the new surveillance room and asked her what they were doing, but she had no idea. He later ordered her to shut off the live feed so the residents couldn't watch the video anymore. She was looking over the field for the harvesters on her computer, informing them when the abby's retreated and it was safe to collect food. Later, she watched Ben Burke talk into the camera for his last message. Gina informed Jason of this and they watched Ben apologize to his mother, Theresa Burke, and his father. After Ben started to mention Jason and how it was a rule never to harm another First Generation student, Jason ordered Gina to turn off the live feed. Appearences Wayward Pines Season 1 *108 "The Friendliest Place on Earth" *109 "A Reckoning" *110 "Cycle Season 2 *202 "Blood Harvest *205. "Sound The Alarm" *207. "Time Will Tell" Category:Characters Category:Alive